Perro guardián
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Era un demonio, hacía contratos, apestaba a azufré y venía del infierno. Pero también le gustaba ser el perro guardián del Rivera.
1. Chapter 1

¡Mi primer aporte de la week! La primera palabra que viene son estaciones!

Realmente no sabía que hacer con esta parte, así que tenía una idea viejita de Hiro como un demonio.

Aprovecharé las temáticas para hacer una serie de drabbles como Hiro como un demonio y perrito guardían porqué me puede la idea. Sin las 2:30 de la mañana y aún no termino mi otra parte del collab. No esperen coherencia en esta parte de la historia.

Aclaraciones: Universo alterno. Hiro es un demonio. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Hellhound: Es un perro infernal xD.

 _ **El perro guardián.**_

Le desagradan cada una de las estaciones del año por qué las criaturas mágicas suelen acercarse más a Miguel.

En la primavera a Hiro le causa alergia, le desagrada como a cualquier ser humano. También ve a las hadas del bosque revolotear por la ciudad, pintando las flores y haciendo abrir los capullos con emoción. Hiro suele estornudar sobre los pétalos y hace enojar a las ninfas, no le importa, no le gusta que le pregunten cosas de Miguel y prefiere alejarlas de él, sabiendo que él es más peligroso que unas simples compañeritas del bosque.

En verano le nace el calor, como a todos los demás humanos, pero está acostumbrado a las altas temperatura del infierno por lo que sólo necesita agua y un lugar en dónde acostarse. Verano le desagrado ya que a veces Hiro suele ver a los hijos del Sol pasearse por los rincones, trayendo consigo más calor y burlándose de él debido a que se está desacostumbrando al inframundo. A él no le importaba, podía disfrutar de ver a su dueño quitarse la camisa y pasearse todo el día sin ella.

Y en otoño vuelve a toparse con las ninfas afuera del departamento de Miguel. Hiro para las orejas y empieza a soltar ladridos cuando ve como ellas pintan las hojas verdes a matices naranjas. Miguel le calla mientras recoge los pedazos restantes de las escobas. Ellas se burlan cuándo es reprendido por el humano.

De las estaciones del año el demonio la que más detestaba era la de invierno. Su cuerpo se volvía débil y pesado. Quería dormir todo el día y su hambre se volvía fatal, además de que tenía a los comesueños todo el tiempo pululando.

Era un perro demoníaco, uno con el que Miguel tuvo la desdicha al encontrarse y recogerlo.

Era un demonio, hacía contratos, apestaba a azufré y venía del infierno.

Pero también le gustaba ser el perro guardián del Rivera.

Y como todo perro guardián tenía que espantarlos a todos.

También es un Hellhound y tiene frío.

Detestaba el frío. A estas alturas de su vida le sorprendía la ironía que a pesar de venir del mismo infierno Hiro se estremecía ante la mínima baja de temperatura. Miguel se reía de él, diciéndole que era un perro muy friolente, pero, al final lo dejaba acostarse con él en el sofá.

Por más que Miguel le cubriera de cobijas y alfombras para su cuerpo de can, le era difícil desacostumbrarse a las altas temperaturas del infierno.

Es un Hellhound con frío, y sueño.

Los ojos le son pesados y el bostezo involuntario que da le sacude todo su cuerpo. No ha podido dormir desde que escucha a los ángeles de la muerte merodear por los vecindarios. Se queda despierto horas mirando por la ventana en donde los carros pasan y su vaho se queda pegado asegurándose que ninguno desconocido cruzase por la puerta.

Tiene pendiente, ellos no aparecen al menos que estén buscando almas o en este caso, a alguien sin ella.

Es un Hellhound con frío, sueño y hambre.

Su estómago le gruñe Miguel no lo había alimentado como se debía, aunque en parte no era su culpa. Simplemente no le podía decir a Miguel que lo alimentará con almas.

Es un Hellhound con mal humor y su dueño tiene la culpa.

Hiro recostó su enorme cuerpo sobre el suelo. Se permite rodar sobre el terciopelo para encontrar la posición perfecto. Afuera del departamento las copos de nieve caen y las escarchas se acumulan en el fondo de la ventana.

Acomoda su cuerpo una vez encontró la posición perfecta y estiró las mullidas patas sobre el retazo viejo. Rasga el trozo entre sus garras, está aburrido y busca con que entretenerse.

Las temperaturas dentro del recinto bajan de nuevo y Hiro exhala descontento. A veces tiene gana de tomar su forma humana y vestirse con algunos de las prendas de Miguel, pero debe mantener esta aburrida forma por el momento.

—Para ser un Hellhound da una especie de ternura verte acostado sobre el suelo.

Hiro rueda los ojos, levantando las orejas cuando la fastidiosa voz del comesueños está en su habitación. Le lanza una mirada silenciosa que hace a Marco soltar una carcajada.

—Tranquilo, no vengo por él —aclara, Hiro relaja un poco sus nervios —, pero si vengo a molestarte, mi pequeño perrito domesticado.

El Hellhound de inmediato se levanta, dispuesto a morderlo cuándo muestra esos colmillos blancos y afilados.

—Pareces un perro guardian —Marco se burla —Aunque debo decir que esa plaquita te sienta muy bien, ¿tiene tu nombre?

Hiro alza el pecho, mostrando la lustrosa cadena que su dueño le había regalado. La porta con mucho orgullo desde que hicieron el contrato. En ella viene su propio nombre grabado.

—Parece que tienes dueño.

Por primera vez se encuentra en acuerdo con el idiota comesueños.

—¿Por qué esa cara al verme? —pregunta, los ojos afilado de Hiro están encima de él. Advirtiéndole que si se acerca no dudará en arrancarle las alas —, ¿No sé supone que los Hellhound se llevan bien con los ángeles de la muerte? Vamos, sólo estoy de visita. Sabes que los sueños de Miguel son muy dulces hasta a ti te gusta dormir con él por lo mismo.

Hiro saca los colmillos y su pelaje se empieza a erizarse, no le pronuncia una palabra. En esa forma no es como si pudiera hacerlo, tampoco es como si le interesará hablar con uno de los mensajeros de Hades.

—Sólo intento hacer mi trabajo.

Hiro suelta otro guñido.

—¿Y yo el mio? ¿Eso me dijiste? —los ojos de Hiro están puestos sobre él —. Me molesta que no hables de esa forma, no es divertido tener un monólogo conmigo mismo.

Gruñe más fuerte.

—¡Oh cerberos! ¡Oh cerberos! —La voz de Marco es tan fastidiosa que a Hiro le ladra exasperado —, ¿Por qué no me dejas cuidar de los sueños de Miguel? ¡Oh cerberos! ¡Oh cerberos! ¡Cuéntame tu desdicha! ¿Te has enamorado de un humano y no lo quieres dejar? ¡Oh cerberos! Tu hermano estará molesto cuándo se enteré de ésto.

Hiro rasga la madera molesto.

—¡Oh Cerberos! ¿Has hecho un contrato con un humano?

Saca los colmillos.

Marco ríe y levanta las manos para dar la falsa alarma de estar a su lado.

—Cierto, cierto —le tira el peso a sus propias palabras, Hiro gruñe y se acuesta en el suelo tratando de ignorarlo —, había olvidado que no te gustaba que te llamarán así cuándo estás en esa forma.

El demonio apunta suavemente al HellHound acostado sobre la alfombra, Hiro mueve las orejas tratando de ignorarlo.

—¿Cómo te gusta que te llamen? —Marco divago, Hiro pasa su lengua por los colmillos y da un bostezos —, ¿Cómo te puso ese humano? ¿Cómo…? ¡Cierto! ... ** _Hiro._**

—Bueno Hiro, la noche es larga y yo quiero terminar mi trabajo, ¿qué te parece una platica más amena? Dónde no tengas esa forma de perro que me mira como si me quisiera arrancar el alma.

El hocico torcido del Hellhound no se relajó hasta ver al visitante inesperado lejos de él.

Hiro ofalteó la casa de arriba a abajo, las orejas erguidas y los dientes salidos asegurándose que la esencia de Marco si estaba desaparecida. Una vez la casa está vacía el regresa a su posición anterior.

Vuelve a recostarse, pero a diferencia de unos momentos el piso le resulta que es demasiado frío. Hiro se incomoda y se va de ese lugar. Sus patas lo guían por todo el departamento hasta llegar al umbral, primero ofaltea para asegurarse que es el lugar correcto, cuándo el olor de Miguel se impregna de él Hiro golpea con la náriz para entrar por el espacio que provoca.

Escanea la habitación con lentitud encontrando el bulto escondido entre las sábanas, Hiro no tarda en visitarlo yendo directo a él. La nariz pegada a las sábanas se menea por todos lados, buscando la mano morena hasta encontrarla.

Hiro da una pequeña lamida, luego otra, después otra, empezando una serie repetida hasta por fin sentir que Miguel se remueve a media consciencia.

—Hiro ...—un adormilado Miguel lo recibe, Hiro empieza a mordisquear los dedos morenos, y con esas acciones tiene ya la mano de Miguel encima de él. Relajándole por completo.

Los ojos del Hellhound miran a Miguel.

—¿No puedes dormir?

Un pequeño silencio le es otorado.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

Hiro lame su mano a modo de afirmación. Tiene un poco de frío y nada es más calientito que Miguel.

El moreno se hace a un lado y deja el espacio en la cama. Suerte que ya vive solo en el departamento y puede invitar a su perro a dormir con él, no quisiera ver a Mamá Imelda regañarle por dejar subir a un perro en la cama.

El peso extra del can los hace sumergirse ambos, Miguel se acomoda mejor y siente el tibio cuerpo de su mascota calentarle inconscientemente. A él también le gustaba dormir con Hiro, solía ser muy calientito, más en invierno.

—Buenas noches, Hiro —comenta Miguel, sumido entre sueños que son devorados por el cansancio.

Hiro una vez se acomoda mejor sobre la cama ya en forma humana. Disfruta del cuerpo de Miguel y que éste está muy calientito, también se alegra y quiere dormir por un rato más.

Si llegan los comesueños a querer molestarlos, ya los espantará. Por algo es el perro guardían del Rivera.

— _ **Buenas noches, Miguel.**_

 _ **Notas finales.**_

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!

Espero que esta idea esté buena o al menos poder explotarla con un poco de comedia como puedo. Ahorita no tengo mucha coherencia conmigo :C


	2. Chapter 2

**_Apoyo_**

Era un demonio, también podía tomar su forma humana. A Hiro le gustaba tener su forma humana para estirarse, comer correctamente e incluso bañarse las partes que a Miguel no alcanzaba, pero más le gustaba estar así, como un perro echado todo el día en la alfombra.

No le importaba que fuera un perro del inframundo, no le importaba ser un cuidador de las puertas del infierno, no le importaba nada.

Cuándo tenía esta forma, un perro de pelaje negro y ojos intensos él podía acostarse sobre la alfombra, fingir ser un perro normal y esperar a jugar con Miguel.

Tenía sus ventajas ser un perro guardían, podía echarse y descansar todo el día en el departamento del músico. Miguel lo cuidaba, lo alimentaba, lo bañaba y en los mejores de los casos jugaba con él y lo sacaba a pasear.

También poseía sus desventajas estar en esta forma, las pulgas lo mataban, sus piernas se le entumían y algunas veces le costaba tanto aprender a caminar en cuatro patas. No podía hablar todo el tiempo con Miguel y tampoco podía seguir el ritmo de las conversaciones, sus gestos se limitaban a aullidos, gruñidos y el zozobrar de sus orejas.

Y tampoco, podía ayudarlo como ahora.

Hiro se paró del lugar de dónde estaba acostado, los sollozos del otro lado de la habitación lo alarmaron lo suficiente. Por segundos, pensó en intrusos que venían a atacar a Miguel. Se dirigió a la habitación, abriéndola dificilmente con una de sus patas (Otra cosa que odiaba de esta forma), Hiro gruñó al no encontrar un alegre Miguel.

Miguel se hallaba ahí, en medio de la habitación y encima de su cama, escondiendo su rostro en el espacio de sus piernas pegadas al pecho. Miguel sollozó, y entre jadeos tristes era que se rompía en llanto.

El Hellhound caminó hasta la orilla de la cama, posó las primeras patas delanteras en la linde y se apoyó en ellas para dar un brinco a la cama. Acercándose al Rivera para darle de lenguatazos y hacerle saber que ya lo había encontrado en esa forma.

—Hiro ...—Miguel se alarmó de sentir los lenguatazos del Hellhoun encima.

Trató de alejarse, pero el peso de Hiro sobre él le impedía hacer algún movimiento. Miguel notó el cuerpo de Hiro demasiado cerca de suyo, sus mullidas patas y esos ojos que estaban sobre él. Al fin fue consciente de su alrededor, Hiro estaba encima de la cama sin dejar su labor de lamerle para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Miguel retrocedió hasta toparse con la cama, pero Hiro igual lo siguió.

—Bajate —le ordenó, aunque no era una orden tan sincera.

Aún así, Hiro no se movió del lugar, estuvo quieto, esperando que Miguel se apoyará en él cómo cuándo solía darle este tipo de problemas.

—Demonios ...—susurró el Rivera, sonriendo tristemente.

El guardián le da una lamida sobre la mejilla triste, queriendo eliminarle cualquier rastro de lágrimas. Le gusta más cuándo Miguel está sonriendo y no se está torturándose así.

—A veces extraño mucho a mi familia...

 ** _Lo sé._**

—Y me siento un poco...

 ** _Solo, lo sé._**

—Solo...

 ** _Pero yo estoy aquí Miguel._**

Y así fue, por minutos la compañía de Hiro estaba presente hasta que sintió los nerviosos dedos que se encierran alrededor de su pelaje y Miguel entonces lo atrajo con fuerza. Hiro se dejó ahí, sintiendo a Miguel abrazarlo con fuerza y enterrar su rostro en él.

—Quiero estar así.

 ** _Está bien, sé que eres un llorón. Así que no le diré a nadie._**

A Hiro le gustaba estar en esta forma, excepto cuándo veía a Miguel así.

A veces, sólo a veces a Hiro le gustaría tomar una forma más humana para poder abrazar a Miguel y ayudarlo a lidiar con esta tristeza.

Porqué era un perro guardían y no podía ver a su amo así.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Es muy sencillo, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió con emociones. Espero poder explotar mejor esta idea uwu)/ Mi segundo aporte de la week y decidí jugar con la emoción de la tristeza y la frustración.


End file.
